fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Dome Battle/Aries
Aries is the true main antagonist of Rokukai's Demon Bounty. Description Aries is one of the oldest demons around. He was already around before Solomon created his 72 demons in the Lesser Keys. Aries is the only survivor of the original twelve Zodiac demons and served at Solomon's side for his entire rule. However when Lucifer descended from the Heavens, Solomon was not slow to make Lucifer the new ruler of the Underworld, which made Aries furious as he felt that he deserved that place. When Solomon passed away, Lucifer become the ruler and Aries slowly faded into obscurity. Story Aries is the main antagonists of the game. After the second war in Wildefort everything goes quiet and some peace returned to the world, Aries saw his chance to cause chaos yet again. He found the corpse of Solomon and took possession of it. He rallied up some of the demons that once were loyal to him and started with spreading demons all over the surface with the final plan to kill Lucifer. Rokukai however was tasked with eliminating the stray demons on the surface, so Aries couldn't distract Lucifer in any way, thus has to focus on leading Rokukai on a bad path, so Lucifer will keep busy with that. Aries is the boss of several endings, two times as himself and two times as Solomon. When enough information is gathered Rokukai and Seben arrive at Aries' Lair and have to convince Paimon that Solomon is Aries in disguise, so they can fight and defeat him. In Goetia Aries is disguised as Solomon and only can be uncovered when Prince is with them which is only possible if enough demons are defeated in Goetia. When done so Aries reveals himself and is fought and defeated by the boys. When defeating Solomon however Aries manages to escape and roam free. In the Wildefort City Hall is remains unknown if Aries escaped Solomon's body after he was defeated. However when Lucifer is defeated Solomon claims the throne in the Underworld, and his face flashes revealing it is indeed Aries who now rules. At the Infernal Planes Solomon immediately gets killed which leaves Aries' fate unknown. Although it is likely that Aries escaped Solomon's body just like he did in Goetia. At the Bucksalot Estate's good ending everything seems to have calmed down again, but at the ending Aries slits Lucifer's throat and claims the throne. In the bad ending it is unknown what has happened to Aries as he is not focused upon due to Rokukai and Seben having fled Wildefort. However it is likely that the same happens as in the good ending. In the true ending however Aries reveals himself in the open in Wildefort. He summons a giant tower which displays all the zodiac signs. He plans to charge it up and release a wave which will brainwash everyone in Wildefort. His plans have expanded to not only rule the Underworld but also the Surface and the Heavens. Everyone helps Rokukai and Seben get inside of the tower. They fight and defeat Aries which triggers him into going into his final form, a gigantic beast version of himself. However after defeating his final form he dissolves into nothing. References *Aries is one of the Zodiac signs, often representing the devil (horned goat). *His design is based off Asriel Dreemurr, and his clothing from Sans, both originating from the indie game Undertale. Gallery AriesDDB.png|Aries Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males